My Sister Emalia
by WeWereJustChildren
Summary: Emalia Granger is a troubled young girl trying to overcome depression as well as other factors. Her sister Hermione can no longer bare to leave her at home with their uncaring parents so pleads with Dumbledore to let her muggle sister live with her at Hogwarts. Emalia begins a life full of new experiences and life changing events. Will she cope? Completely non canon. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ You know I wouldn't ask if it weren't important but it's got too hard at home. They're not looking after her anymore and I'm scared to leave her here with them. I understand that she is a muggle and therefore shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts but I can't leave her here with them, not again. So I beg you to let my sister come to Hogwarts, she'll be no trouble I promise._

_Yours,_

_Hermione Granger._

* * *

"Come on Emalia, we'll be late." Hermione spoke gently to her sister and quietly so as not to wake her parents, though they most likely wouldn't wake from their intoxicated sleep for another few hours. Emalia slowly walked down the carpeted stairs, she was only a year younger than Hermione's sixteen but looking at her you'd think she were much younger. Emalia looked at her sister with sorrow filled, her eyes never seemed to empty of their sadness and when she smiled it never quite touched her eyes. Hermione took her sister's hand and gently pulled her out the front door of their home. Emalia shielded her eyes from the sun as they made their way to the station. Her sister had explained many times where it was they were going and why but Emalia still didn't understand, she knew that her parents had stopped talking to her, almost completely stopped feeding her but she knew this was mot likely her own fault. Hermione watched her sister carefully as they made their way down the road, she should have taken her away a long time ago, she thought to herself, Emalia barely spoke anymore and her depression had only worsened over the last couple of years, you would think the girl were dead if you were not walking in front of you. Her eyes were ringed with dark circles which was sad in itself as Emalia's had once been the brightest of blues. Her once gleaming blonde hair was now limp and dull. It pained Hermione to look at her sometimes though she loved her very much. Emalia had been born early and had always been small and weak and this had cause her mother to become depressed, eventually Mrs Granger had grown to hate her second daughter for always being ill and never being strong enough as a child. Mr Granger had eventually followed suit. Emalia had grown strong though, by the time she was ten she was able to walk as normal as any other ten year old and she wasn't getting sick as much but the damage had already been caused to her parents and they still saw the same weak little girl.

All kinds of thoughts ran through Hermione's mind as the entered the train station and tears formed in her chocolate brown eyes, she blinked them away. She was the strong one of the two sisters and would remain so for as long as Emalia needed her. She gripped her sister's hand tighter. Emalia looked down at their clasped hands then up to her sisters face, tilting her head in question she offered Hermione one of her weak smiles, Hermione smiled back and a single tear escaped her eyes.

* * *

_Okay this chapter is actually really confusing to me. I promise the next one will be so much better. The more reviews the better the next chapter :D So please review! ~WeWereJustChildren_


	2. Chapter 2

Getting through to the platform had been simple enough, Dumbledore had said he's sort everything out and Hermione trusted Dumbledore more than she trusted herself. It was when they stood on the platform that Emalia began to become difficult. She stopped walking, her hand slipping out of Hermione's, she stopped dead and just stared into the air as if she were seeing things Hermione herself could not see.

"Lia, please." Hermione said to her sister, shaking her ever so gently. "Emalia, please, we have to get on the train. You're safe, you're with me. Emalia?" As quick as she had fallen into the state, Emalia snapped out of it. She blinked once, twice, three times before she seemed to recognise Hermione. Hermione smiled, relieved and hurried her sister onto the scarlet train. She hoped to her avoid her friends, for now, until she had spoken to Dumbledore and found out what his plans were.

Finding an empty compartment was difficult on the train but proved not to be impossible. She dragged Emalia inside and sat her down. Emalia curled up on the seat, dragging her legs up to her chest; Hermione closed the blind on the door and sat down beside her sister, stroking her hair comfortingly. This change may just destroy Emalia or it may just save her, Hermione would know until it was done. It wasn't long before she heard familiar voices calling her name down the train. It wasn't that she was ashamed of either her sister or her friends, it was that she didn't know whether Harry and Ron would understand the situation and she felt the longer she could put off having to explain it to them, the better.

Hermione listened as the two boys passed; she let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and smiled down at the now sleeping form of her sister. Emalia often seemed like a child during a bad period, she had never really been around people her own age except for Hermione and so she often reverted back to a child like state in moments of panic or fear. In the rare moments that Emalia felt safe and more herself, she was very much like Hermione, intelligent and witty; she was caring and quite fun to be around. Hermione missed the days when Emalia had always been like that.

* * *

Emalia was shook awake by her sister. Looking out the train window she saw she had slept the entire day away and it was now dark outside. The train was no longer moving she realized. "We're here now sleepy head." Hermione chuckled ruffling Emalia's pale hair. The sisters waited for the train to clear of people before leaving the train themselves. Upon exiting the train the girls were approached by a tall thin lady who Hermione greeted warmly.

"Miss Granger," Said Professor McGonagall, "Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office immediately; you should bring this one with you." She said looking at Emalia, taking in her dark circled eyes and muggle clothes. She offered the young girl a warm smile. Emalia smiled back much to Hermione's surprise. The two girls got into the last cart going to the school, followed by the professor. The journey was silent.

Emalia counted in her head, the seconds it took the cart to stop moving. She often counted to keep herself calm and the concentration usually stopped her from having an episode. Emalia looked down at her worn jeans and beat up trainers, then looked at Hermione's neat school uniform and cloak and finally to the emerald cloak worn by the woman who accompanied them. She felt very out of place but the woman caught her eye as she watched her and smiled again. Emalia like this woman, this professor, she didn't know why but she did. Three hundred and sixty seven seconds and the cart stopped. Professor McGonagall exited the cart first and then Hermione followed closely by Emalia.

The younger sister looked up at the large castle and lost her short sense of concentration. She grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand tightly and pushed herself into the older girl's shoulder. Hermione stoked her sister's hair and looked at the professor apologetically. The professor shook her head in way that told Hermione not to worry, that it would get better. Hermione wasn't so sure.

* * *

_Not a long wait for chapter two, just thought I should write while I was still in the mood :) Anyways hope you liked it. Review please ~WeWereJustChidren_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione could hear the familiar roar coming from the Great Hall as they made their way to the headmaster's office. She could feel Emalia shaking like a frightened rabbit beside her and Hermione whispered comforting words as they walked. Professor McGonagall left them after saying the password to the Gargoyle that guarded the office. The door to the study was open when they reached the top of the stairs and Albus Dumbledore beckoned them in warmly. He produced comfy chairs out of thin air, causing Emalia to whimper slightly from shock. The headmaster apologised and told them to take a seat. Emalia couldn't make herself meet the old man's eyes, yet his never seemed to leave her.

Dumbledore explained to the two girls what was going to happen in these unusual circumstances.

"As I feel it is best that your sister has easy access to you at all times Hermione, another bed has been added to those already in your dormitory." Hermione nodded and looked at Emalia but the girl seemed to be in her own world again. "As for classes I feel it best that she attend any classes she wishes as long as they do not involve magic." Emalia seemed to focus more upon hearing this. Dumbledore produced a list of non-magical classes and the times when they were to be held. "If she does not wish to attend a class or there isn't one available, she may visit the library or stay in the Gryffindor common room." They talked for a while longer about the school rules and other important things before finally Dumbledore stood from his desk.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Emalia Granger. Now I suggest you take your sister to see Madame Pomfrey." He said looking at Hermione in a serious manner.

Hermione led her sister away from Dumbledore's study and to the hospital wing. Emalia followed Hermione a little reluctantly. Upon entering the hospital wing, Emalia began to panic almost immediately. She recognised the layout of the room as a hospital type layout and Emalia had a great fear of doctors.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I've been expecting you." Madame Pomfrey said exiting her office and signalling or the sisters to pick a bed. Hermione sat Emalia down on a bed as far from the exit as possible. "Now Miss Granger I suggest you go join your friends at the feast." Hermione looked at the lady disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry Madame but-"

"No buts Miss Granger, run along now, your sister is safe in my care." Hermione begrudgingly left the hospital wing, she almost turned back hen she heard her sister begin to cry.

Emalia was scared and felt she had been abandoned by Hermione. The woman - who she assumed was a doctor of some kind – watched her with steady eyes. Emalia could feel the floods of hot tears roll down her face.

"That's enough of that now." The woman said handing her a glass of what looked like pink lemonade but smelt more like rose petals. "Drink it." The woman said forcefully. Emalia looked at the glass' contents accusingly. "Don't look at it like it might kill you. It's only a – what do muggles call it?" She thought for a moment "Antidepressant." She said finally "Only this will work faster and last longer." Emalia looked at the liquid again; it didn't seem to be harmful. She drank it down quickly and instantly felt her mind get lighter. It was like she was carrying a tonne of bricks and suddenly they were gone!

A smiled spread across Emalia's face, she hadn't felt this good in what must have been forever. She felt like herself, the self that usually never got to shine through the clouds that usually inhabited her mind. She looked up at the woman who was watching her eagerly, waiting to see the potions results. "That. Was. Brilliant." Emalia said blinking; she wasn't sure what was wholly going on. When she was in her dark place, her mind didn't really register anything properly. "I'm sorry." Lia said suddenly, looking back up to the woman "I forgot to introduce myself. Emalia Granger, pleased to meet you." She stuck out her small, pale hand and the healer shook it politely "Madame Pomfrey, Matron of the Hogwarts hospital wing." The matron dropped Emalia's hand and went to a table where many different bottles of interesting liquids stood, as well as other things that Emalia didn't even recognise. "You'll have to see me once a week, the potion only lasts that long. Feel free to visit me anytime you wish while you're here," She said as she mixed together some of the different liquids. "Professor Dumbledore has explained everything to the staff and we're to treat you with the utmost kindness…" She chatted away as she mixed then handed the potion to Emalia. This one was green and had a smell that Emalia couldn't begin to describe, it was neither good nor bad but it was strong. "It's a nutrition potion. Trust me; you look like you'll need more than one." Lia was slightly hurt but now that her mind was rational and unclouded she realised her nutrition was barely existent. She looked at her pale hands and how you could see every rib through her t-shirt. She downed the potion and felt a warmth rush through her body, the colour came back to her skin as if she were being coloured in with a crayon. The nurse smiled.

An hour and a few potions later, Emalia felt better than she had ever felt before. "I need to find Hermione. She must be worried sick, what on earth must being going through her head…." Emalia began to ramble and Madame Pomfrey had to say her name three times before she began to listen. "Emalia, child, don't get too worked up." She told the girl gently "If you get too worked up, the antidepressant potion will instantly stop working and you'll crash." She smiled "Even magic has its faults." Emalia had grown to like Madame Pomfrey very much in the last hour; she was nothing like a doctor. The nurse led Emalia out of the hospital wing and up many flights of stairs, chatting away as if they'd known each other for years. At the top of a flight of stairs they came face to face with a portrait of a regal looking, large lady with a steady gaze. "Is this the muggle?" The portrait asked and Emalia took a step back behind Madame Pomfrey. "Yes, this is Emalia and even you are to treat her like a student." The nurse told the lady sternly, Emalia felt there was maybe tension here that had nothing to do with her. "Mimbulus mimbletonia." The nurse said and the portrait swung open to reveal another space, Emalia was amazed at what magic could do, though she tried not to show it. "You can wait inside, Hermione and the others should be along in a few minutes." Emalia entered the new space and the portrait swung shut behind her. Now, alone, Emalia felt slightly wobbly. She sat down on one of the red couches that filled most of the space in the warm room, she didn't belong here. She wasn't a witch, she wasn't even slightly magical in anyway. Hermione often talked about how she herself barely belonged here, so why on earth did Hermione believe that Emalia could survive better here than at home?

Emalia felt slightly sick waiting for the students to start arriving. Her stomach seemed to be flipping over at light speed, she stared into the fair that roared in the fireplace and started counting. 1…2…3…4…

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed chapter three :) Please Review, they keep me happy ;D ~WeWereJustChildren_


	4. Chapter 4

Emalia sat rigid on the couch as people began to stream into the room. Each one would catch sight of her and turn to whisper to their friend. Where was Hermione? Emalia wondered why wasn't she here already? As if her thoughts were answered Emalia's sister entered the room and without even saying 'hello' whipped her off the couch and up another set of stairs.

The girls entered another room that contained seven beds. Hermione led Emalia over to a bed and sat her down. "This one's your bed." She said gently "And that one's mine." She pointed at the next bed over. "The girls here can be a bit shallow but they're perfectly nice really." Hermione sighed and looked at her sister with sad eyes. Emalia looked up at her sister and smiled "Hermione," She said "you don't have to baby me anymore. Madame Pomfrey is a miracle worker, I feel like… I feel happy, normal… It's like," She laughed to herself "Its magic." Hermione's face lit up like a thousand fireworks all going off at once then fell slightly. "Are you sure you feel okay? If you start to feel… down again, you'll tell me, right. Straight away." Hermione told her sister sternly and Emalia nodded. Hermione rubbed her thumb across one of the still visible circles around her sister's eyes and sighed. "I should have tried to save you years ago." She whispered - more to herself than to Emalia – as another tear escaped her eye. "I have to warn you now," Hermione began, getting back into her role as big sister. "Some people are not going to want you here. Some may even… be mean to you. You come straight to me if you have any problems, please don't just take it. I'm here and I'm going to look after you properly." Emalia nodded again and Hermione smiled "Okay then, lets go meet everyone, I'm sure they're dying to figure out who you are."

Hand in hand the girls went back down the stairs to the common room. All noise seemed to just stop as they reach the bottom step. What seemed like a million eyes to Emalia's exaggerated mind, turned to face them. Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay, everyone." She began as two boys came and stood next to her. One who was tall and had red hair, the other dark, messy hair and glasses. Hermione looked to them and smiled before continuing with her speech. "This, is my sister, Emalia. She is a muggle but that doesn't mean you can treat her bad. She's here because Dumbledore himself agreed it was the best place for her, are any of you going to argue with Dumbledore?" She asked and looked round the room, no one made a sound. "Good. Now go back to your usual topics of discussion and leave my sister to get used to things."

Emalia looked round the room as every pair of eyes turned away, it was strange, the Hermione had been talking before she had assumed there would be an outcry to her stay here but everyone in the room seemed to just accept it or not even care at all. She felt very out of place in her old jeans and t-shirt when everyone around her was wearing robes, but when she mentioned it to Hermione, her sister assured her she looked fine and that if she was still feeling out of place by the end of the year, they'd buy her a cloak. Hermione introduced her sister to the boys that had stood next to her during the speech. "This is Harry and Ron. They're going to look out for you too, make sure no one bothers you." Emalia greeted the boys happily enough, though she knew Hermione was only trying to keep her safe, Emalia didn't feel she needed that much protection, with the potions Madame Pomfrey had given her, she felt better than she ever had and was perfectly capable of looking after herself, she didn't need babying.

* * *

Emalia lay in bed; she turned over every few minutes unable to find a comfy position. She couldn't sleep with all the thoughts rushing through her head. Emalia began to count again 1…2…3…4…5… She eventually drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

_Sorry If you think my plots a little slow, I'll try to make it a bit faster for my next chapters. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it :) Have you read my other Harry Potter Fanfic, The Seer's Letter? I think you may like it but you know it's your choice :D Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me ~WeWereJustChildren_


	5. Chapter 5

When Emalia woke the dorm was deserted. Everyone must have gone to class, she decided. Slowly she climbed out from the covers and began to get washed and dressed. She found a clean blue t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans and borrowed a grey cardigan from Hermione, it was a bit too big but Emalia didn't mind. She finished by tying her pale hair into a long plait down her back, like Hermione had shown her during one of her good days.

Emalia tiptoed down the stairs slowly, though she needn't have bothered, the common room was empty. What time is it? She wondered, her stomach rumbled and she decided to go see whether breakfast was still being served. She left through the portrait hole and made her way downstairs, being delayed slightly by the fact that the staircases moved whilst she was stood on them. This caused her to panic for a while until a boy who appeared to be about thirteen explained that they were supposed to move. He also informed her that breakfast was over and had been over for an hour and forty-five minutes. Emalia sighed and her stomach rumbled again, she pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket; it was the list of classes and times that the headmaster had given her the night before. If breakfast had finished an hour and forty-five minutes ago, that meant they were three-quarters of the way through first lesson. Emalia looked at the list; she decided it was pointless finding a lesson to go to for first period, since there was only fifteen minutes left. She scanned the list carefully searching it for an interesting lesson for second period.

Emalia made her way down different corridors and up and down different staircases. They all looked the same and Emalia was finding it very difficult to make her way to the class she had chosen to take. She'd decided to try out a sixth years Arithmancy class, since she was so fond of numbers and with the possibility that Hermione may also be in the class. It took her ten minutes to find the Classroom 7A on the seventh floor; she waited the last five minutes outside the door. The bell went and students filed out of the classroom, Emalia hurried inside and took the first seat she saw at the back of the room. The teacher, Professor Vector, was a tall lady with long dark hair. She smiled at Emalia as she took a seat. A moment later more students began to wander into the room. "Hey, Filth." A boy's voice spoke out from behind her. Emalia turned in her seat to see a boy with pale blonde hair and startlingly bright grey eyes. "You're in my chair." He growled.

"Draco." A dark haired girl hissed from behind the boy. "Leave her alone. It's not going to kill you to sit somewhere else." The boy grumbled and Emalia was certain she heard him mumble something about catching a disease if he were to sit there now anyway, Emalia's stomach dropped as she watched the boy sit in the next row over. The dark-haired girl dropped into the seat next to Emalia and stuck out her hand "Pansy Parkinson." She said. Emalia shook her hand and was about to introduce when the girl spoke again. "You're Emalia Granger, Muggle. You're Hermione Granger's sister, you'd be a fifth year if you went here properly. You're here for…" The girl stopped obviously notice the frown form on Emalia's lips. "For reasons you don't wish to discuss." Pansy finished. Emalia was quite shocked about how much the girl already knew, as it sensing Emalia's amazement Pansy explained "News travels fast here at Hogwarts. You're the biggest news story there is." Emalia bit her lower lip nervously. "Does everyone know why I'm here?" Emalia asked suddenly glad that she hadn't had the chance to eat for fear that if she had she would most likely be sick. Pansy laughed "Yeah, probably but don't worry about it. I'm sure most people are just guessing or have heard exaggerated rumours." This didn't make Emalia feel better and she was glad when the professor began her lesson. It was a good thing Emalia had a natural ability with numbers or she probably wouldn't have understood anything that was being talked about. Emalia was also very glad of Pansy's help and occasional chatter and jokes though it would have probably been better if she hadn't noticed the disgusted glances the blonde haired boy kept giving her, it was unnerving and made her feel as if she weren't worth the air she was breathing. "Ignore him." Pansy whispered to her whilst Professor Vector had her back turned "He can't help it, his parents have this thing about muggles and muggle-borns. Try not to take it personally; a lot of the Slytherins are brought up with the same prejudices. Not me though, my parents are more open to other blood statuses but I've learnt how to keep on the good side of my house mates." Pansy laughed. This didn't help much but Emalia tried to ignore the feeling she got when she knew his eyes were on her.

Class finished and Pansy told Emalia that if she needed anything she should come looking for her, with that she left the room. Emalia slowly packed her things away and also left the room. It happened so quick that at first Emalia wasn't sure what had happened all she knew was that she was on the floor and her elbow hurt. Looking up her eyes locked with a pair of startlingly grey eyes. "It's bad enough that Dumbledore lets mud-bloods into this ridiculous excuse for a school," The blonde boy spoke harshly "but now he's actually allowing muggles in? This is beyond a joke." Emalia couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes anymore than she could stop them falling. The potions may clear her head and help her think straight but they were really only a mask for the darkness that clouded her head and heart. The tears came in floods and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop and that just made it worse. The boy didn't seem to know what to do; he obviously wasn't used to having his victims start crying. "Oh Merlin." He said slightly nervously "Don't cry. Merlin, don't cry." He continued, crouching slightly as if to comfort her but not wanting to touch her. "Malfoy!" A shout came from down the corridor and the sound of running footsteps echoed. A moment later, the blonde boy was against the wall, s wand pressed to his throat. "What did you do?!" Harry shouted, pressing his wand harder into the other boy's neck. Emalia choked back her tears and peeled herself up from the floor. "Stop it!" Emalia raised her own, wobbly voice. Harry didn't seem to hear her but Malfoy's eyes darted between her and Harry. Emalia took a deep breath and this time she shouted "STOP IT!"

As if scheduled, every window along the seventh floor corridor, shattered. Glass fragments flew out of every window, if they had broken the other way, all three of them would have been greatly injured. Harry looked at Emalia startled and Malfoy took this opportunity to dash off down the corridor. "I don't like violence." Emalia spoke, her voice barely a whisper. Harry slowly started to nod, he had no idea what had just happened but he was sure it couldn't be good. Emalia wiped a tear off of her cheek and Harry snapped out of his shocked state. Hermione's looking for you." He said motioning down the corridor, the two began to walk towards the grand staircase. Harry looked back only once at the broken windows, Professor Vector must have heard the commotion as she was now out of her classroom and staring at the broken windows, disbelief covering her face. Harry looked at Emalia, his head full of thoughts that he couldn't even begin to make sense of.

* * *

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was wondering, if I were to couple Emalia with anyone who would you want it to be? I'd love to hear your opinion :D Please review? I'd greatly appreciate it :D ~WeWereJustChildren_


End file.
